


Dog days

by thegreencarousel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Angst, Community: pacificrimkink, Fanart, Gen, Grief, Post-Breach, Prompt Fill, max's point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreencarousel/pseuds/thegreencarousel
Summary: Max wondered why Chuck never came back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble and picture for a prompt at LJ's pacificrimkink, I can't remember specifically what it was about since it was almost three years ago and the livejournal site seem to have shut down=( If I can recall the request was from Max's POV wondering why one of his masters never seem to play with him anymore. Cue tears.

Max wondered why Beta-Master is never around anymore.

Sure Alpha-Master is where he always has been, in the large metal room that used to smell of home-love-tension-comfort-wet socks- but now all that permeates it is this unbearable feeling of loss. It is a loss that Max had only felt once, so long ago that it felt like a phantom caress, brief snatches of warmth-milk-love before it was all so painfully torn away, only to be replaced by Beta-Master and Alpha-Masters’ comforting scents.

Max carefully stuffed his leash into his mouth and wandered into the Big Space where many two legged creatures always run about shouting and banging. Max wanted to join in the excitement, to succumb to this primal feeling of fear-anger-pride that always run so deeply in this area, but Alpha-Master or Beta-Master would give him a stern click and Max would sit down in a huff. Now there is joy and relief, but with this faint undercurrent of melancholia that is akin to the the dense miasma of grief in the other room. It unsettled Max deeply and he seized his leash and headed over to the Big Hole.

The Big Hole is where Beta-Master always brought him to, and the two of them would wait for the large mouth to open before being sprayed by the salty wind and barraged by mewling cries of gulls mourning the ever changing world. However Max had never gone over the Big Hole without Beta-Master, so he let his leash go and sat down at the entrance, waiting. 

And waited.

And waited.

_Master?_

_Where are you Master?_

 

**Author's Note:**

> It broke my heart to draw and write this.


End file.
